El último sacrificio
by Linaro
Summary: Otro lustro había pasado... Y, precisamente, ese siete de julio la suerte quiso que fuese la ofrenda, o lo que realmente ocultaba esa palabra: el sacrificio. Era aquel sacrificio del que nadie se acordaría pasado el momento del ritual. Mi nombre es Lucy, solamente Lucy. Carente de raíces y con tan solo 17 años iba de camino a mi muerte. O eso era lo que creía... NALU.
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola, muy buenas a todos los que le hayan dado la oportunidad a este fic. Aquí soy nueva, pero ya llevo escribiendo algunos fics en otra página. Espero que os guste esta historia y sin más ya os dejo con el capítulo, no sin antes dar unos matices:_

 _1\. Este capítulo está narrado por Lucy._

 _2\. La letra en cursiva y en negrita son los pensamientos de los personajes._

 _Dicho esto, disfruten_

 _Una última cosa: probablemente si hay por aquí algunos lectores de Fanfic, os suene este historia. Lógico, porque es la misma... PERO NO ES PLAGIO por una sencilla razón: soy la misma autora (de hecho estoy empleando el mismo nombre, Linaro). De hecho, esta no va a ser la única historia que tenga en esa otra página y que voy a subir aquí... También publicaré otras obras que tengo en esa página porque me apetece compartirlas._

* * *

 **EL ÚLTIMO SACRIFICIO - _PARTE I_**

 **7 de Julio año XXX**

En las primeras horas de la mañana de aquel _fatídico_ día me encontraba merodeando por los bosques que delimitaban la pequeña aldea de Magnolia, lugar donde residía desde que tengo uso de razón. Conmigo se encontraba una pequeña peliazul de mi misma edad, llamada Levy. Ambas estábamos en plena realización de nuestra tarea asignada por el Jefe del pueblo: recolectar cualquier tipo de fruta o baya comestible para el abastecimiento de la aldea de Magnolia… O bien lo que quedaba de la misma.

La verdad era que la aldea estaba sumida en la miseria y con ella sus propios habitantes. Algunos más que otros, naturalmente… La existencia de diferencias era algo inevitable. Levy y yo éramos unas de las más pobres. Sin embargo, no nos quejábamos porque no habíamos conocido otra cosa…

No obstante, todos los aldeanos de Magnolia tratábamos de combatir la pobreza siguiendo nuestros propios métodos. Nos organizábamos en la mayor medida posible, repartiéndonos las distintas tareas para poder hacer algo tan básico como sobrevivir. La reconstrucción de la aldea por ahora quedaba fuera de debate… Hacer que Magnolia volviese a ser lo que una vez fue requería de mucho tiempo y mucho trabajo duro.

Nuestra labor se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unas campanas. Levy y yo intercambiamos una mirada fugaz, en la cual pude comprobar el miedo que se desprendía de sus ojos. Aquel sonido nunca supuso nada bueno. Todos los residentes de la aldea sabíamos el verdadero significado que escondía aquel mortífero sonido: la llegada del siete de julio.

Abandonamos el bosque para dirigirnos al corazón de la aldea, que no era más que una pequeña explanada circular situada en el centro de la zona residencial. Era un foco importante y fundamental donde solíamos celebrar nuestras reuniones.

Cuando saliéramos del bosque, vimos como se iba concentrando en aquel espacio una muchedumbre de gente, expectante de lo que se iba a anunciar. Levy y yo permanecimos algo alejadas de aquel gentío, observando atentamente a cada individuo de aquel tumulto. La inmensa mayoría mostraba una expresión preocupada en su rostro, aunque también había rastro del miedo y nerviosismo que sentían. Las madres más jóvenes apretujaban fuertemente la mano de sus respectivas hijas. Los padres miraban de reojo a sus niñas y cerraban fuertemente los ojos, mientras sus manos se encogían en un puño. Podía adivinar lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes en esos momentos: _**Por favor, mi hija no.**_

Dirigí mi vista al frente, fijándola en donde estaba el Jefe del pueblo, Purehito, mientras esperaba a que este diese pie a su discurso.

\- Gente de Magnolia, en el día de hoy, siete de julio, se cumplen exactamente cinco años desde la última vez que celebramos nuestra costumbre más sagrada: el ritual de las ofrendas… Una vez más, es necesario presentar nuestra ofrenda a _Salamander_ para vivir otro lustro más en paz… Mis humildes pueblerinos, las ofrendas son necesarias, aunque eso supongan un mayor peso y carga que soportar… No olvidéis que esto se hace para garantizar un bien mayor y para evitar que los males del pasado retornen en un futuro…

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, los habitantes más ancianos y algunos adultos desviaron su vista, mostrando un rostro cargado de su dolor. Un dolor que englobaba " _los males del pasado_ ", mencionados por Purehito. Nunca supe en que consistieron, pues aquel era un tema tabú.

\- Como soy conocedor de la ansiedad manifiesta por los presentes, procuraré ser breve. Una vez más se ha llevado a cabo la elección de la ofrenda bajo las manos del azar.

 _ **Ofrendas que se eligieron bajo las manos del azar y bajo una serie de criterios, necesitas matizar…**_

Los varones estaban fuera de todo este "ritual". Las únicas perjudicadas éramos nosotras, las mujeres. Y, concretamente, las menores de edad… Los nervios y temores de cada uno de los integrantes de las respectivas familias eran más notorios. Contenían su aliento, como si así pudiesen pasar desapercibidos, y sus miradas permanecían fijas en los labios de Purehito. Sus oídos solo estaban atentos a los sonidos que provenían de su boca. No existía nada ni nadie más.

En ese momento, Levy se acercó a mi lado y agarró también mi mano, a la vez que mantenía su vista al frente con un rostro aparentemente calmo.

\- La ofrenda de este año y otorgadora de nuestra tranquilidad por otros cinco años más es… – murmuraba Purehito mientras desdoblaba a duras penas un papelito blanquecino. Leyó su contenido y alzó su vista al frente. Pude percibir un atisbo de alivio en su mirada, mientras que por parte de los aldeanos aumentaba más su tensión – Lucy.

 _ **Vaya…**_ _**Eso sí que fue inesperado, en cierta manera**_.

Probablemente se me hayan abierto un poco los ojos debido a la sorpresa, pero, aparte de eso, no creo haber manifestado algún otro tipo de emoción. Levy se giró lentamente para verme, mientras fruncía el ceño. Supongo que quería verificar si sus oídos habían escuchado bien.

\- ¿Lucy? ¿Podrías acercarte, por favor?

Todos los allí presentes comenzaron a voltear su cabeza en torno a mi dirección. Yo, por mi parte, intentaba acercarme a donde estaba Purehito, pero la única mano amiga con la que contaba trató de detenerme. Levy impedía que prosiguiese con mis pasos, mientras negaba con su cabeza. Yo solo le sonreí y me solté de su agarre bajando la mirada. Podrían malinterpretar su gesto, siendo ella finalmente la perjudicada y no lo podía permitir, sabiendo el miedo que tenía… Que una u otra tuviese el papel de ofrenda daba igual para el resto de los aldeanos. Mientras sus hijas estuviesen a salvo, las demás no importaban, no existían diferencias… Además, ¿quién se iba a preocupar por unas huérfanas sin raíces ni orígenes conocidos? ¿Quién nos echaría de menos? El resultado había resultado tan conveniente… Qué casualidad que las anteriores que fueran ofrendas no gozasen de algún tipo de protección. Qué casualidad que aquel papel nunca recayese entre las familias más importantes y más reconocidas… Pero, ¿acaso servía de algo criticar aquello? No iba a haber algún cambio en ese aspecto.

Me alejé de Levy para ir hacia donde Purehito y en el momento que inicié mi caminata, comenzaron los murmullos y los comentarios por lo bajini y yo… Yo… Me sentía como un mono de feria.

\- Lucy, como representante de la aldea, quiero mostrar mi más profundo agradecimiento por el paso que vas a dar por el bien de tu pueblo… También ruego que nos disculpes por las penurias… Ninguno de los aldeanos olvidaremos tu acto de valentía en este siete de julio ni tampoco su significado. Serás considerada como la salvadora…

Y en ese momento mi cerebro desconectó. Aquel discursito resultaba nauseabundo, tan falso y tan cínico… No eran más que palabras vacías, carentes de sentimiento alguno, pero no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Siempre he sido consciente del cinismo de la aldea. Para aquellos que no habían nacido en la pobreza, la miseria sobrevenida podía ser algo muy peligroso que podía sacar el lado más oscuro y perverso del ser humano. Y yo había sido espectadora de aquel lado tan crudo de la humanidad.

\- … ¿Hay algo que quieras decir? – me preguntó el Jefe del pueblo.

 _ **¿Qué se supone que he de responder a eso? ¿Qué es lo que quería que hiciese? ¿Despedirme haciendo algún tipo de numerito?**_ Todo aquello me parecía tan ridículo, tan sin sentido…

\- No.

\- Bueno… – parecía algo aturdido por la rotundidad de mi respuesta – Ve con la Consejera. Ella te dará las pautas que deberás seguir.

\- Muy bien.

Me alejé de aquel punto concéntrico y me dispuse a buscar a la Consejera, cosa que me resultara un poco difícil porque había algo que me obstaculizaba el paso… Una aglomeración de gente me rodeaba. Cientos y cientos de miradas compasivas más un diluvio de palabras amables recaían sobre mí, sobre lo que sería su última esperanza… Al menos para ese lustro. En los rostros de cada uno de los aldeanos se mostraba una pena fingida e inexistente por lo que iba a ser la futura pérdida.

La suerte quiso que fuese la ofrenda, o lo que realmente ocultaba esa palabra: el sacrificio. Era aquel sacrificio del que nadie se acordaría pasado el momento del ritual.

\- Buena suerte, Lucy-sama.

\- Que los dioses te bendigan.

\- Apreciamos tu bondad.

\- Gracias por velar por nuestra seguridad…

Mi nombre es Lucy, solamente Lucy. Carente de raíces y con tan solo diecisiete años iba de camino a mi muerte…

 _ **O eso era lo que creía…**_

Me encontraba ya frente a la Consejera, una mujer joven de cabellos cortos y oscuros la cual me miraba apenada y con tristeza. Una de las pocas personas de las que sí me creía su preocupación. La seguí y me condujo hasta una cabaña, que era la que, con diferencia, tenía mejor aspecto que el resto de chozas que existían en la aldea. En su interior se encontraban varias mujeres trabajando con unas telas blanquecinas. Dos de ellas se acercaron a mí, cogiendo un barreño lleno de agua y comenzaron a lavarme. Las paré casi en el mismo instante en el que me tocaron. Ese tipo de actos me incomodaban mucho. Ni estaba impedida ni era una niña rica para recibir ese tipo de atenciones. Sabía valerme por mí misma…

Una vez que hube terminado, las restantes mujeres se me acercaron para vestirme con un vestido corto blanco impoluto, mientras me ponían un velo en la cabeza, que cubría la mayor parte de mi rostro. Aquello no era más que puro protocolo. Esas ropas eran un signo distintivo: quien vestía de blanco era la ofrenda y, supuestamente, representaba la inocencia…

Y yo de inocente tenía bien poco, por eso mismo no me sentía cómoda con esas ropas. Prefería vestir con mis viejos harapos, yo no tenía nada de pura… Menudo chasco se iba a llevar el monstruo con este sacrificio… Y menudo chasco se iban a llevar los del pueblo conmigo. Puede que los lleve a su destrucción, quien sabe...

Retocaron mi cara con un poco de maquillaje y me envolvieron con alguna que otra joya. Sinceramente, no entendía esta costumbre. No entendía cada una de estas pautas previas al ofrecimiento… Si iba a morir, ¿por qué se molestaban con tanto detalle? Aquello era un gasto innecesario. Podrían emplear esas telas y esas joyas para venderlas y sacar algún tipo de beneficio, o bien para crear nuevas ropas para aquellos que pasen más necesidad… Pero no, lo empleaban para un estúpido ritual.

Volvieron a sonar las campanadas que indicaban el momento de mi partida de aquella aldea que había sido mi hogar durante toda mi vida. Cuando salí de la cabaña, me sorprendió ver que todos los habitantes aún permanecían fuera, esperando mi marcha. Estaban situados a ambos lados del camino, formando un enorme pasillo hasta la entrada del bosque. Cuatro hombres me esperaban fuera en medio de aquel pasillo. Supongo que eran los escoltas que siempre acompañaban a la ofrenda... Dos se pusieron al frente y dos atrás. A mí lado se encontraban Purehito y la Consejera, Ur.

\- Si juegas bien tus cartas, puedes salvarte – me volteé sorprendida para ver el rostro de la Consejera.

\- ¿Qué…? – ella me interrumpió haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

\- Llegado el momento sabrás a lo que me refiero… Por el momento observa.

 _ **¿Observar? ¿El qué? ¿Qué quería decir eso? No entiendo nada…**_

Inicié mi caminata hacia las afueras del bosque, situándome en medio de los cuatro guardias. No sabía adónde tenía que ir realmente, yo solamente seguía a los que tenía al frente. Los aldeanos me miraban mientras bajaban su cabeza, como signo de respeto. Entre la muchedumbre distinguí la cabellera de la pequeña peliazul que me había acompañado durante toda mi vida. Se veía devastada, la pobre no podía parar de llorar…

\- ¡No vayas, Lucy! ¡NO VAYAS! – gritaba Levy mientras se movía entre la gente, aunque no pudo avanzar más porque la agarraron – ¡NO, SUÉLTAME!... – ella forcejeaba, no con éxito – No es justo… – Levy no pudo emitir palabra alguna porque se lo impedía su propio llanto.

Todos sabíamos el verdadero significado de la ofrenda. Todos sabíamos que aquello era un sacrificio y todos sabíamos que aquella muchacha que salía de la aldea un siete de julio, nunca volvería. Y nadie nunca trató de detener aquella atrocidad. Era más fácil creer que aquello era para asegurar un bienestar mayor…

Ya estaba dentro del bosque, ahora tan solo con la compañía de los cuatro guardias. Purehito y Ur se quedaron en límite del bosque y la aldea, observándome desde la lejanía. Caminábamos los cinco envueltos en un silencio sepulcral, pero dentro de su medida, parecía que todo iba medianamente normal. No obstante, llegó cierto momento en que los guardas ralentizaron el paso. Se les veía dudosos. Diría que hasta temerosos… Quedaba poco para atravesar el tramo del bosque y podía ver como poco a poco "mis" escoltas iban palideciendo. Sus nervios eran más notorios y a alguno le comenzaba a temblar el brazo.

Cuando salimos de la arboleda, llegamos a una pequeña llanura, donde había una cabaña de madera muy distinta de la que había visto en la aldea. Parecía más descuidada, pero se notaba que era mucho mejor que la de la aldea… En ese momento en el que me abstraje observando la cabaña que tenía ante mí, me di cuenta de que "mis" escoltas habían aprovechado ese preciso instante para huir de allí, dejándome completamente sola ante lo que sería la bestia receptora de la ofrenda...

Debería sentirme tan temerosa como ellos, sobre todo al no tener ningún acompañante, pero, curiosamente, estaba muy tranquila. No sentía miedo. Tampoco estaba enfadada por el abandono, ni siquiera sentía rencor hacia los aldeanos… No sentía nada en especial. No me importaba nada de lo que me podría suceder… No es que no valorase mi vida. Simplemente había asumido mi destino y lo había aceptado. Mi situación no iba a empeorar más de lo que ya lo había hecho...

Esperé un largo rato en medio de aquel lugar y comencé a cuestionarme por qué esperaba. Lo más lógico sería escapar de allí, era lo que diría el raciocinio humano si estaba en mis mismas condiciones. Pero yo no. Yo esperaba a mi muerte… _**¿Acaso era subnormal?**_ Aunque… ¿Podía hacer otra cosa? Si escapaba, ¿adónde iría? ¿Es que podría volver a la aldea después de todo aquel paripé? Obviamente no… _**Maravilloso. Realmente no tenía un lugar adonde ir…**_

Pero tampoco pensaba quedarme a esperar a mi muerte… Aparte, estaba cansada de esperarla, por lo que decidí marcharme adonde me llevase el viento y, justo cuando iba iniciar mi marcha, salió alguien de la cabaña. Era un chico bastante exótico. Tenía unos cabellos alborotados rosados, una mirada afilada jade y una apariencia en general imponente… Llamaba mucho la atención. Su presencia era digna de atraer cualquier mirada… Vestía un poco raro, para la época del año en la que estábamos. Iba con ropa negra y con el cuerpo totalmente cubierto. Incluso sus manos.

\- ¿Otra más? – su voz sonaba grave, como si recién se hubiese despertado… Quizás aquello explicaba sus alborotados cabellos – ¿O te has perdido?

 _ **¿Era él la famosa bestia, a la cual temían todos los aldeanos? ¿Realmente era él aquel demonio del que todos hablaban?**_ Cuando lo mencionaban, siempre me lo imaginé como un monstruo con dos o tres cabezas, con alas, seis u ocho brazos y con dos colas… No sé, un ser amorfo y aterrador para la vista, de estos que te pueden provocar pesadillas por meses enteros… Y sin embargo… Me encontraba con que tenía una apariencia tan humana… No era aterrador ni amorfo. Era realmente agradable para la vista, era bello y se veía muy joven. ¿Sería quizás la belleza del diablo? No lo sabía… Lo único que sabía es que "ese monstruo" de bestia no tenía nada… Bueno quizás solamente esa apariencia salvaje que poseía. Pero aquello no asustaba en lo más mínimo, sino que al contrario… Atraía. ¿Y si aquello no era más que un cebo para llamar la atención de su presa? Como en el mundo animal…

\- No… – él se acercó a mí, mirándome muy extrañado.

\- Sí, ya lo veo… Ese tipo de ropas te delatan – me observaba minuciosamente, manteniendo cierta distancia –… ¿Tienes algún problema en el cerebro? – me dijo de pronto el pelirrosa – ¿O estás esperando a que te coma? – preguntó con una sonrisa ladina mientras me quitaba el velo del rostro. Aquello hizo que me sintiese indefensa…

\- ¿Co-comerme? – repetí nerviosa.

\- Claro… ¿No eres el sacrificio, perdón, "la ofrenda" de la aldeucha?

\- ¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? – respondí a la defensiva.

Había algo en él que me sacaba un poco de quicio… No debería de ofenderme por ese tipo de minucias, teniendo en cuenta que decía la verdad y que era la que tenía una mayor desventaja, pero bueno… Siempre fui un poco combativa.

\- Que cualquiera que estuviese en tu pellejo huiría despavorida…– _**Tiene un punto a su favor.**_

\- Bueno, pues yo no huyo… Porque… ¿De qué sirve huir si me vas a atrapar?– me miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- … Eres rara… – acto seguido se volteó y fue de camino al bosque – Haz lo que gustes…

Dicho eso, el pelirrosa se alejó de su guarida y me dejó ahí en medio de ese espacio abierto sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Sus acciones me chocaban… _**¿Como debería de considerar aquello? ¿Es que me había dejado libre? ¿O estaba jugando conmigo?**_ No lo entiendo… ni a él ni a mí.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiese escapado de ahí hace mucho, pero yo lo esperaba fuera… _**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que tenía que hacer eso?**_ Quizás fueran las palabras desconcertantes de Ur, o quizás fuera la soledad que se desprendía de la figura de aquel monstruo… _**¿Por qué tenía aquella apariencia tan solitaria?...**_ _ **¿Era por curiosidad por lo que me quedaba?**_ Sea como sea, no estaba actuando como solía hacerlo. Quizás haya perdido la cordura sin darme cuenta…

Le esperé fuera de la cabaña sentada en medio de la tierra, apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes de la cabaña. Me daba igual manchar aquel vestido, me sentía muy cansada y tremendamente confundida como para ponerme a cuidar ese tipo de detalles... Era extraño, pero algo en mí me decía que tenía que esperar, que tenía que "observar" a aquel individuo… Siempre pensé que había algo raro en todo este ritual y quizás esta fuese la mejor forma de descubrir lo que pasaba. Eché una siesta bastante larga, porque cuando desperté ya era de noche. Vi frente a mí la silueta de un chico que ladeaba la cabeza. Alcé mi vista y me di cuenta que se trataba de _Salamander_.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿En serio estás esperando a que te coma?

\- Si quisieras comerme ya lo habrías hecho… Estoy sola y no tengo escapatoria… – escuché una risotada por su parte.

\- ¿Y no puedes pensar que a lo mejor no hice ningún movimiento porque quiero jugar con mi presa?

\- ¿Y qué sentido tendría hacer eso?

\- Mujer, son cinco años de sequía a la espera de un nuevo juguete, tengo que entretenerme un poco de alguna forma…

\- Pues haz lo que gustes, no pienso huir.

\- Ya… Apuesto lo que quieras a que huirás en cualquier momento que tengas oportunidad.

\- Si no lo hice en un principio, dudo mucho que lo haga después…

\- A veces la espera a que suceda algo de lo que eres consciente puede martirizar mucho más de lo que crees – _**¿Por qué parecía tan sombrío y tan solitario cuando decía aquellas palabras?**_

\- ¿Y qué gano si no huyo?

\- Más tiempo de vida, por el momento…

\- Bueno… No tengo nada que perder… Tampoco podría volver a la aldea…

\- No tienes interés por tu vida, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Me estás llamando suicida?

\- Si no te gusta, puedes decir que eres temeraria…

\- Bonita forma de tapar lo que realmente quieres decir… – él volvió a soltar otra risa sarcástica.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas piquito de oro?

\- Lucy.

\- Muy bien Lucy, ¿iniciamos la apuesta? – decía ofreciéndome la mano.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me regalas?

\- Eso depende de ti… En función de cuanto me entretengas y también en función de si escapas o no…

\- Te dije que no iba a huir.

\- Ya veremos… Entonces qué… ¿Aceptas la oferta?

Miré su mano enguantada y ofrecí la mía para dar un apretón de manos, como si aquello se tratase de un negocio normal y corriente.

 _ **¿En qué narices estaba pensando?**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Muy buenas noches! (Al menos en mi caso xD)_

 _Pues aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de este fic " **El último sacrificio** ", que por cierto, no va a ser muy largo (la extensión es de dos capítulos y dos extras). Quiero agradecer los favoritos y los seguidores del fic además de las lecturas porque la verdad no me esperaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que aquí soy novata xD (De hecho parezco lerda porque me todavía me falta pillarle el tranquillo a esta página a la hora de publicar jajja)_

 _También quiero agradecer el comentario de **zuad92** , que me alegro que te haya despertado interés mi fic y espero que disfrutes del presente capítulo ^^ y también el comentario **anónimo** porque me hizo reparar en la confusión (confieso que el día que publiqué estaba con la cabeza en otra cosa xD) y con el/la que espero que se haya aclarado el malentendido._

 _Precisamente por eso me veo con la imperiosa necesidad de **reiterar/recordar que esta historia ya la subí en su momento en otra página ( ).** Recalco este tema, porque ya surgió un malentendido con respecto a si la historia es plagio o no (que ignoro si se ha resulta ya pero bueno). Os lo dejo claro: **NO ES PLAGIO, soy la misma autora y de hecho ya lo aclaré en la otra página para evitar más problemas de este tipo xD**_

 ** _Aprovecho para advertir ahora que subiré también las otras historias que tengo en esa página en Fanfiction, por lo que solicito que por favor no me hagáis lo de revelar el pastel en un review, ¿sí? De antemano gracias ^^_**

 ** _Os dejo con el segundo capítulo,_** _(aunque lo veo más como segunda parte)... Aunque no sin antes **recordaros que la letra en cursiva y negrita son los pensamientos de los personajes.**_

 ** _Ahora sí... ¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

 **EL ÚLTIMO SACRIFICIO - _PARTE II_**

No me percaté de en qué momento había desaparecido de mi vista el sujeto del cual dependía mi vida y con el que realicé aquella extraña apuesta. Me costó un tiempo darme cuenta de que aquella persona, o lo que fuese, se encontraba ya dentro de la cabaña. ¿Qué por qué lo sabía? Pues… básicamente, por la presencia de la luz, proveniente de una de las ventanas de lo que era su hogar.

Mientras él disfrutaba de su intimidad, yo me hallaba aquí fuera, sentada en medio de la oscura tierra, la cual había dejado una enorme huella en mi vestimenta ya no impoluta, descalza y notando ya la llegada y asentamiento de la noche, sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer… Mi mente trataba de recopilar y asimilar todo lo que había sucedido desde que había sido elegida como " _ofrenda_ " hasta el momento presente.

Lo que en un inicio fue una mera impresión, se intensificó: tenía muy claro que había algo que no cuadraba con aquel chico. Primero, su joven apariencia, pues, parecía tener mi edad…Y, teniendo en cuenta que el ritual de las ofrendas venía de lejos, me parecía imposible que compartiese mi edad… Segundo, algo no encajaba con su perfil de " _bestia_ ". Aunque aquello solo se trataba de una corazonada, pues no existían fundamentos sólidos en los que basarme para hacer valer su inocencia. Lo único con lo que contaba para su defensa es que no me había hecho nada malo por el momento…

Necesitaba investigarlo para saber la verdad que encerraba toda aquella historia del ritual. Como bien había dicho Ur, la Consejera, tenía que observar y, quizás, con ese análisis podría jugar mis cartas. ** _O al menos eso era lo que esperaba…_** Si quería empezar a entender, tendría que dar el primer paso, aunque ello supusiese realizar algo que se puede considerar ilegal, contrario a la moral o al orden público… Y si era necesario forzar una cerradura, lo haría, aunque ello implicase un allanamiento de morada. Desconocía el método para lograrlo, pero lo haría de alguna forma.

Sin embargo, no tuve que preocuparme en lo más mínimo. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta. Me adentré al interior de la cabaña cuidando mis pasos, siendo lo más sigilosa e imperceptible posible y pude ver que todo estaba a oscuras… ¿Pero cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que desapareciera él de mi vista hasta que me decidí a entrar? **_Condenado tiempo, era demasiado fugaz…_** **_Quizás Salamander se sintiera cansado y se fue a dormir_**. Si ese era el caso, por mí perfecto. Me resultaba más beneficioso a la hora de investigar con total libertad.

He de decir que su choza era bastante amplia, ni punto de comparación con las que había visto en la aldea de Magnolia y, al contrario que su exterior, su interior estaba muy ordenado y… vacío. ** _¿Significaba entonces que esa descuidada apariencia externa de la cabaña no era más que pura fachada para mantener atemorizada a la gente del pueblo?_** No sabía qué pensar… Quizás fuese demasiado pronto para emitir algún tipo de juicio… Seguí examinando atentamente el interior de la arquitectura. Su hogar era sobrio, carente de objetos personales, frío, diría que hasta solitario… **_¿Quizás era esa la misma razón por la que de él se desprendía cierta aura con dicho sentimiento?_**

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la manifiesta protesta de mi estómago. Traté de no hacer mucho caso a sus rugidos para inspeccionar un poco más la sala, aunque aquella voluntad duró bien poco… Solo pude observar una puerta totalmente cerrada que había al fondo de la estancia, intuyendo que correspondería al cuarto del " _monstruo_ ". Mis tripas volvieron a lloriquear, haciendo acto de presencia. Y sí, lloriqueaban, no era una exageración. Lo único que puedo decir es que tengo un mundo interno muy interesante, supongo…

Aquel segundo aviso me recordó que no había probado bocado en todo el día y que sus continuas protestas estaban más que justificadas. Encima el olor agradable proveniente de una olla repleta de comida solo hizo que se despertara más mi apetito… Ni en uno de mis mejores sueños me había topado con semejante festín… Eso me hizo pensar que ** _… Madre mía... ¡¿TANTO COMÍA SALAMANDER?!_** Con una centésima parte de lo que contenía esa pota me bastaba para saciar el hambre… Y por varios días.

Mis tripas volvieron a resonar por toda la habitación como si de una bestia se tratara. Me llegaba a doler el estómago del hambre que tenía, por lo que decidí servirme un poco de aquel suculento banquete. Como pobre que era, no podía permitir que tanta comida se desperdiciara… Además, si iba a ser su dieta, que menos que estar bien alimentada, ¿no? Había que meter un poco de carne para no ser todo huesos…

 ** _Menudo humor negro tienes, querida Lucy._**

Comí como una condenada, como si me fuera la vida en ello, de aquel caldo que se hallaba en la cacerola. Aquella no sería la imagen más agradable de todas, ni mucho menos la más hermosa, pero estaba hambrienta. No me iba a poner con cursilerías de buenos modales ni nada por el estilo… ** _Que delicia…_** Tendría que felicitar a ese tal _Salamander_ porque cocinaba de miedo.

Cuando terminara de comer, me entró nuevamente el sueño. No sé que me pasaba el día de hoy, pero me encontraba muy cansada, escasa de fuerzas aunque… bueno, ahora no tanto gracias a la comilona, pero sí era cierto que me encontraba demasiado cansada. La siesta no había surtido efecto en ese aspecto. Quizás la incertidumbre sobre mi futuro me provocó una inquietud de la que no fui consciente que me impidiera recuperar las horas de sueño… En algún momento de la noche o madrugada logré quedarme dormida.

Un rayo de luz que se filtrara por la ventana anunció la llegada de las primeras horas de la mañana, obligándome a despertar de mi sueño. Aún estaba medio dormida y bastante desorientada y de eso estaba muy segura porque en un principio no fui quien de reconocer nada de lo que me rodeaba. Me encontraba sentada en el único sillón que había en el recinto, un mueble que consideraba lujoso, aunque no era nada ostentoso… Pero para alguien que vivió prácticamente en la miseria cualquier cosa era considerada un lujo. Además de eso, tenía una pequeña colcha blanca posada sobre mis piernas.

Ahora la cuestión era: **_¿cómo narices había llegado allí?_** No sé ni cómo ni cuándo me había desplazado hasta aquí. De hecho, no recuerdo haberlo hecho… **_¿Sería sonámbula?_** Escuché por el pueblo que las personas sonámbulas no recuerdan lo que habían hecho en su período de sueño…

Me levanté del sillón dejando la colcha sobre uno de los reposabrazos y examiné la sala que ya había visto la noche anterior. La verdad es que el cuarto era bastante oscuro aún con la presencia de la luz natural. Era triste y sombrío… Francamente, prefería estar en medio del bosque que en aquella cabaña, pues al menos los colores eran más vívidos.

Con respecto a _Salamander_ , ignoraba si se encontraba en la cabaña. En un principio creía que sí, ya que su cuarto se encontraba cerrado, tal como lo había visto ayer. Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, no oía ningún ruido proveniente de este, por lo que deduje que había salido. Me dirigí al cuarto para seguir con mi pequeña investigación pero la puerta no abría. Estaba atrancada… Le di un leve empujón, haciendo a su vez fuerza sobre esta, pero fue inútil. Vi la cerradura del pomo y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que estaba cerrada con llave, lo que solo me dio más curiosidad. Ese detalle solo podría significar que ahí ocultaba algo. Algo gordo. O puede que fuese paranoia mía... Lástima que eso solo me lo podría confirmar el mismísimo _Salamander_.

Permanecí parada frente a la puerta de aquel cuarto cerrado buscando la manera de lograr mi objetivo, pero no sirviera de nada. Estudié nuevamente mis alrededores y no había nada interesante. Emití un largo suspiro, algo decepcionada. No tenía nada que hacer: no tenía ninguna pista de la que partir, ni tampoco algo con lo que entretenerme. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el sujeto sometido a examen… **_Te espera un día muy largo, Lucy._**

Salí de la cabaña porque me resultaba deprimente y me puse a explorar los alrededores de esta. Realmente, aquella vivienda estaba apartada de la civilización. De hecho, estaba en medio de la naturaleza: lo único que la rodeaba eran prados y más zonas frondosas, cosa que me extrañó… **_¿Por qué vivía en un lugar tan escondido Salamander?_** No le veía sentido…

No obstante, hubo algo que llamara más mi atención cuando me puse a explorar uno de los bosques para mí desconocidos: la presencia de unas tumbas. El olor del incienso fue el que me permitió localizarlas. Lo más curioso de todo es que estaban muy bien cuidadas. La piedra estaba totalmente limpia, se veían flores silvestres perfectamente cortadas y todavía frescas a un lado de estas… Estaba claro que alguien había pasado por allí recientemente y se había hecho cargo de ellas. Ahora la pregunta era: **_¿Realmente cabía la posibilidad de que alguien pasase por allí?_** Lo dudaba, porque no creo que la gente desconozca la existencia de la bestia. Cualquiera con sentido común trataría de evitar aquella zona.

Las horas fueron pasando y llegó el momento de regresar a la cabaña. La zona en donde me hallaba estaba un poco lejos de la guarida del pelirrosa, pero mi sentido de la orientación era bastante bueno… Una vez que volví al punto de partida, anocheció. Aunque fuese tarde, seguía sin haber señales de _Salamander_ , por lo que me quedé esperando afuera de la cabaña, a pesar de estar la entrada abierta. Si bien es cierto que ese día había dormido dentro, en realidad no había hablado con él y mucho menos le había pedido permiso para merodear en el interior de su hogar, así como así, como Pedro por su casa… Simplemente permanecí fuera y busqué un lugar donde resguardarme para así poder dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente me hallaba en el mismo sitio, fuera de la cabaña, pero con un pequeño cambio: la colcha blanca del sillón rodeaba mi cuerpo… ¿Pero cómo?

 ** _Definitivamente, eres sonámbula, no hay otra explicación_**.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la entrada de la cabaña, verificando que su puerta estaba abierta como la vez anterior. Hoy también había sobras sobre la mesa... El cuarto del fondo seguía cerrado y el chico de cabellos rosados, nuevamente, no estaba en la estancia. Y yo estaba otra vez muriéndome del asco.

En los días siguientes hasta completar las dos semanas desde mi llegada, había pasado lo mismo: daba igual donde durmiese, la colcha blanca volvía a mis manos y yo la volvía a dejar sobre el reposabrazos del sillón. La presencia del excedente de comida sobre la mesa también se había vuelto algo rutinario. Francamente, _Salamander_ debería de aprender a cocinar en pequeñas porciones… Si seguía así, solo desperdiciaría los alimentos y eso me daba rabia, porque había poblados que rogaban por una mísera miga de pan.

Por otro lado, la bestia desaparecía muy pronto en la mañana y regresaba muy tarde en la noche. Lo sabía, porque mientras dormía alguna vez llegué a sentir sus pasos y, de hecho, había logrado identificar su forma de andar.

Durante esas semanas comenzaron a surgirme más preguntas en la cabeza, más misterios a los que no fui capaz de dar respuesta. **_¿Adónde se iba durante casi todo el día Salamander?_** **_¿A qué venía esa actitud evasiva?_** Era raro, porque la primera vez que nos encontramos había sido tan rudo y desafiante que me chocaba un poco ver que adopte una actitud tan cobarde conmigo… Ahora resultaba que pasaba de mí. No entendía cómo funcionaba su mente y mucho menos entendía lo que tenía planeado conmigo… **_¿Estaba simplemente jugando o solo era indiferencia?_** **_¿O simplemente quiere verme impaciente a la espera de que suceda algo?_** Algo del estilo me había mencionado en un principio, quizás lo estaba poniendo en práctica…

En resumidas cuentas: no lo entendía. Apuesta algo conmigo pero no hace caso al objeto de la apuesta… **_¿Y si aquella apuesta no iba en serio?_** Me tenía confundida… **_¿Cuál sería su verdadera cara?_** Maldita sea… ¡Esto era un quebradero de cabeza!Encima, en toda esa semana no pude averiguar nada dentro de aquella cabaña. No pude entrar a su cuarto ni tampoco lo pude examinar desde fuera, pues la ventana estaba tapiada.

Lo único que me quedaba era examinar las propias acciones de _Salamander_. Me fui a dormir pronto y desperté en la madrugada. El chico estaba en la casa y, cuando oí sus pasos alejándose de su hogar, comencé a seguirlo. Como siempre iba con su indumentaria oscura, completamente cubierto y yo comenzaba a preguntarme si él era inmune al calor. Ese día hacía un calor insoportable y húmedo, digno de un clima amazónico. Sin embargo, no parecía afectarle ni en lo más mínimo, porque se movía muy bien entre los terrenos resbaladizos de la zona montañosa. Se le veía bastante centrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Creo que estaba recolectando una serie de hierbas, intuyo que medicinales, y después… lo perdí de vista. Aún sigo sin entender como hizo para desaparecer tan rápidamente.

Decidí regresar a la cabaña, solo que esta vez me escondí en un matorral para observar mejor a la entrañable bestia. Una vez que regresó, de nuevo a altas horas de la noche, vi que traía un pequeño gato entre sus brazos. Parecía estar herido.

 ** _Oh, mi Dios... no me digas que... ¿Se lo va a comer?_**

Miré horrorizada a _Salamander_ de lejos. Me acerqué a su cabaña y concretamente a la ventana que daba al salón, comedor y cocina, para observar la atrocidad que estaba a punto de cometer contra ese pobre animal indefenso… **_O eso era lo que esperaba._**

Lo único que vi a través de aquella ventana era al chico de apariencia salvaje y endemoniadamente sexy atendiendo al gato. Atendiéndolo. Cuidándolo. Curándole las heridas. ¡El cazador… CURANDO! Pero lo que más me impactó, cuan flecha en su diana, fue la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro.

 ** _Madre mía... ¿Cómo podía un monstruo tener semejante expresión dulce en su cara?_**

Me quedé hipnotizada viendo aquella imagen. El chico tenía una sonrisa angelical… Si sonriera más a menudo, probablemente la gente del pueblo no le tendría miedo.

 ** _¿Pero qué hago teniendo esta clase de pensamientos? ¿Qué me pasa?_**

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí observando. El pequeño animalito miraba con absoluta devoción a la supuesta bestia.

 ** _Definitivamente, aquí había algo que no cuadraba:_** **_él no parecía ser tan malo como lo pintaban..._**

Mantuve la vista fija en aquella escena y hubo un detalle que me llamó la atención: ni para acariciar al gato se deshacía del guante negro que siempre llevaba puesto. Dejé de mirar por la ventana y me quedé a dormir sobre la copa de uno de los árboles que estaban más próximos a la cabaña.

Al día siguiente tenía la colcha sobre mi cuerpo… otra vez. Iba a tener pesadillas con esa colcha como siguiese repitiéndose tal fenómeno, llegaba a ser siniestro que siempre sucediese lo mismo, fuera adonde fuese… Vi salir a _Salamander_ y me puse manos a la obra yendo tras él. Eso sí, siempre respetando cierta distancia de seguridad. De nuevo parecía estar buscando medicinas, recogió unas cuantas en bolsas distintas y se fue alejando cada vez más de su guarida para llegar a un determinado poblado que desconocía.

En el límite de este y del bosque, dejó las bolsas en las que había metido las hierbas medicinales y se fue sin más. Me oculté en un árbol mientras observaba como él se iba a otra parte. Esta vez no lo seguí, permanecí cerca del poblado que él había casi visitado. Unos niños que correteaban por la zona se acercaron de pronto a la frontera del poblado.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Has visto, Romeo? ¡Trajeron más medicinas!

\- ... Creo que voy a hacer caso a mi mamá más seguido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ella dice que los dioses observan y que actúan con justicia…

\- Pues... No sé si esto fue obra de los dioses o qué, pero sea quien sea le estoy muy agradecida – decía una niña de cabellos largos y azulados.

 ** _¿Qué…?_** **_¿Esto era lo que hacía cada día?_** Recolectaba hierbas medicinales para los poblados más cercanos y más míseros… **_Salamander no es ningún monstruo_**. Todo lo contrario. Era una persona amable… solo que ocultaba esa amabilidad.

 ** _Pero entonces… ¿por qué lo llamaban monstruo o bestia? ¿Por qué existían las ofrendas? ¿Cuál era la realidad?_** Había tantos cabos sin atar…

Regresé nuevamente a la cabaña y me subí a la copa del árbol donde solía dormir últimamente. Me quedé un rato pensando en todo lo que había descubierto de _Salamander_ y, en el momento menos pensado, me quedé dormida. En la mañana siguiente me costó un poco despertarme, pero aún con esas me dio tiempo para ver partir a _Salamander_. Simplemente lo vi marcharse, pero no lo seguí. Cuando desapareció de mi campo de visión, me fui al interior de la cabaña que, como imaginaba, estaba abierta y vi que por el escaso mobiliario del recinto se paseaba el gato que había recogido la " _bestia_ " unos días antes.

El pequeño felino se paseaba entre mis piernas mientras maullaba y ronroneaba, buscando mi atención. Cogí al gatito grisáceo entre mis brazos y me abracé a él. Comencé a acariciarlo, mientras examinaba nuevamente el hogar de _Salamander_. Como cabía esperar, había un montón de comida desperdiciada.

 ** _Nunca cambiaría esa manía_** – pensé mientras miraba con un gesto desaprobatorio aquel hábito de _Salamander_. Y fue en ese entonces cuando se me encendió la bombilla…

 ** _Espera… No me digas que… ¿Era por mí? Ese exceso, ¿era su amabilidad?_** Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. **_No… No… No puede ser. Tiene que ser casualidad_** … Pero la puerta de la entrada siempre estaba abierta... Y la de su cuarto estaba perfectamente cerrada. **_¿Cómo podría comprobar que aquello formaba parte de su amabilidad?_** Solté al gato y salí de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de mí para evitar que el minino se escapara.

 ** _Tengo que ponerle a prueba…_** **_¿Pero cómo hago eso?_**

Acto seguido, me vino a la cabeza la imagen de la colcha. **_¿Él tendría algo que ver con eso también?..._** Si la respuesta era afirmativa, entonces eso lo probaría todo… Y sabía cómo averiguarlo.

La llegada de la noche se me hizo eterna, pero cuando noté cierto movimiento entre la espesura del bosque decidí llevar a cabo mi plan brillante: hacerme la dormida. Aún pasó un tiempo desde que _Salamander_ entrara a su cabaña hasta el momento en que percibí que alguien se acercaba a mí. Indudablemente, eran sus pasos e instantes después sentí como algo caía sobre mi cuerpo, abrigándome. Sin duda era la colcha.

\- Eres persistente, a pesar de que te he dado muchas oportunidades para escapar… Hasta te mostré un poblado donde podrías sobrevivir – **_¿Sabía que lo seguía?_** – Entonces, ¿por qué…? – oí que suspiró y, hasta que no me cercioré de que entró en su hogar, no abrí los ojos.

Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta, pude respirar. Sentirlo tan cerca de mí me puso demasiado nerviosa, me sentía avergonzada. Sobre todo al darme cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza y por mi torpeza al no haberlo notado antes. Había pensado verdaderas animaladas sobre él y no me daba cuenta de sus pequeños gestos… Y lo peor de todo es que todavía no le había agradecido nada.

\- Tú no eres para nada malvado, entonces… ¿por qué llevas este tipo de vida? – sin darme cuenta lloré. De frustración. De rabia. De arrepentimiento. Y entonces me di cuenta. Me había enamorada de aquel a quien todos denominaban " _bestia_ " injustamente...

 ** _Qué tonta había sido prejuzgándolo…_**

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano, justo en el momento en que _Salamander_ se disponía a desayunar. Debido a que en los días previos me dedicaba a seguirlo, tenía controlado en cierta forma sus horarios. Respiré hondo y me paré frente a la entrada de la cabaña. Decidí que era hora de enfrentarlo. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré de pleno frente a mí. De milagro no chocamos.

\- Anda, sigues aquí.

\- Sabes perfectamente que sí.

\- Sinceramente, no sabía nada.

\- Eres un penoso mentiroso.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¿Qué escondes? – ignoré su tono provocador. Quería que él se sincerase conmigo. Quería saber la verdad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta.

\- A mí no me engañas… Te he estado observando. Tú no eres ningún monstruo, no comes a nadie… De hecho… Eres amable. Solo que lo muestras con torpeza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El gato…

\- ¿El gato? – se veía perdido.

\- Lo acogiste cuando estaba herido. Reconozco que en un primer momento pensé que te lo ibas a comer… – reí sin ganas – Mi error.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?– estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, yo solo pude desviar la vista pidiendo a gritos que la tierra me tragase.

\- Y luego están los niños de ese poblado… – proseguí – Les diste la medicina que necesitaban y a mí… Me cuidaste. Solo que no fui capaz de darme cuenta desde un principio, porque fui necia y una prejuiciosa.

\- Lucy ...

\- Desde el primer momento que te vi sentí que algo no encajaba en toda esta historia. Y, finalmente, lo pude probar… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué surgió el ritual?

\- … Vaya, has estado estudiándome a fondo… ¿Acaso te intereso? – decía tratando de evadir el tema en cuestión.

\- ¿Estás huyendo de mí?

\- … Realmente eres tenaz…

\- ¿Quién eres _Salamander_?

\- Para empezar no me llamo _Salamander_ , me llamo Natsu.

\- Eres humano, ¿verdad?

\- Eso creo… – murmuraba mientras apartaba su mirada.

\- ¿Crees? Esa mirada…

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi mirada?

\- Siempre te ves tan solitario… No entiendo como alguien tan amable ha acabado así… – acerqué mi mano temerosa a la cara de Natsu, pero él se apartó casi al instante, impidiendo el contacto. Parecía estar muy sorprendido, a la vez que confuso – Ya veo…

 ** _Ya veo que no quieres que nadie se te acerque…_** Salí de la cabaña intentando no llorar por algo tan estúpido, pero su mano oculta detuvo mi marcha.

\- No es lo que piensas…

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – en ese momento me soltó y agachó su cabeza.

\- … Te voy a explicar mi historia… Y su relación con el ritual de tu pueblo. Todo comenzó hace 150 años… – lo miré escéptica. Él solo rió de una forma amarga – Sí, no me equivoqué. 150. Te explicaré todo, pero a cambio te pido que no me interrumpas… – lo miré fijamente y el comenzó a hablar – Provenía de una familia humilde y me había enamorado de una chica noble. Su hermana, una hechicera inmersa en las artes oscuras, estaba encaprichada de mí y no pudo aceptar ese hecho. Nos dio un ultimátum y como no respondimos como quería me maldijo.

\- … ¿Te maldijo? – repetí. No estaba entendiendo nada. Me estaba sonando a cuento chino.

\- Son 150 años Lucy… Congeló mi tiempo. Me hizo un ser inmortal… Yo no moriría, pero ello no implicaba que no sintiera dolor. Sufriría cualquier tipo de tormento, pero yo no moriría por nada... Había detenido mi tiempo y me atrapó en este cuerpo joven que ahora no me correspondería.

\- Eso es…

\- ¿Una locura? No te lo niego, vivir más de 150 años te puede llevar a la locura. Sobre todo cuando caminas hacia delante sin avanzar. Pero ahí no se quedó todo. También maldijo mi cuerpo de otro modo... – por una parte me costaba creer lo que me decía. Pero lo veía tan serio y habiendo ciertos puntos que comenzaban a encajar, no pude evitar pensar que lo que me estaba contando era verdad.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

Natsu miró un momento un pequeño arbusto que había al lado de la cabaña y se quitó el guante que siempre ocultaba su mano. Cogió una hoja rápidamente y esta comenzó a arder en llamas. Se me escapó un grito ahogado.

\- Todo lo que toco se quema, se seca, se destruye bajo mis llamas. Traté de controlarlo, pero me resultó imposible. Solo lo puedo mantener aislado con esta indumentaria específica. Este " _poder_ " me llevó al camino de la soledad… Estuve vagando mucho tiempo viendo cosas que no quería ver, observando las distintas perspectivas y viendo cómo iba siendo abandonado por todos aquellos por los que llegué a sentir algún tipo de afecto llegado el momento final. Hace cuarenta años, llegué a este lugar... Me pareció el más adecuado para mí. Vivir como un ermitaño en una aldea olvidada… Sin embargo, me descuidé y sin querer incendié la aldea. La destruí y ya viste cual fue el resultado… Por eso evito el contacto. No quiero hacer daño… no quiero hacerte daño.

Se le veía tal dolor en su rostro tras mencionar aquellas palabras que partía el alma de cualquiera y es que tenía motivos… **_¿Cómo sería pasar por eso?_** Un verdadero sufrimiento. Él nunca quiso hacer ningún mal, pero le salió todo al revés. Y ahora vivía mortificándose cada día por aquel incidente. No dudaba de que sus palabras fueran sinceras, al igual que sus sentimientos.

 ** _Entonces… ¿Por qué no lograron alcanzar a la aldea?_**

\- Y fue por eso que nació el ritual… – reflexioné en alto.

\- …El Jefe de tu pueblo inició esa pantomima de las ofrendas. Yo no quería nada de eso… Lo que sucedió fue un descuido que no tiene perdón, pero no lo hice con un propósito. No buscaba atemorizar al poblado. Después del incendio empezaron con las ofrendas. Ofrecieron a una chica joven y como vieron que no sucedía nada malo, creyendo que era por esa causa, comenzaron con ese absurdo ritual cada lustro…

\- ¿Y qué fueron de ellas?

\- La primera se suicidó en el momento que llegó. Estaba aterrada… Aún recuerdo el temor que revelaba su rostro y su angustia. La gente teme lo desconocido… Las siguientes se movieron entre el suicidio y la muerte accidental.

\- ¿Muerte accidental?

\- Escaparon el primer día, pero no sabían desarrollarse bien en los bosques. Se perdían y acababan siendo el alimento de los animales salvajes… Lobos, para que me entiendas. Por eso, algunos llegaron a ver sus restos y pensaron que había sido yo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos al oír su historia completa.

\- No es justo…

\- ¿Lucy? – me llamó preocupado.

\- No es justo todo el dolor que has tenido que cargar. No es justo que te hayan obligado a seguir tal vida… Si solo… si solo se diesen cuenta de la verdad… Si solo hubiese llegado antes…

\- Eres tan extraña – lo dijo con tanto cariño, que solo hizo que llorase más – pero es lo que me gusta de ti. No huiste de mí cuando esperaba que lo hicieras. Y no solo no huyes, sino que lloras por mí… Realmente eres una persona muy dulce. Aunque en un principio te traté mal, me diste una oportunidad y eso no lo voy a olvidar. Gracias, Lucy… Pero siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué no huiste? ¿Por qué permaneciste a mi lado?

\- Yo tampoco lo sé… Supongo porque quería conocer un poco más el origen de todo esto y lo que escondía tu soledad…

\- ¿Acaso nunca sentiste miedo?

\- Nunca es más… De hecho… – murmuraba mientras me acercaba lentamente a él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te quiero.

\- … ¿Estás loca? – se veía nervioso.

\- Lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, pero me enamoré de ti.

\- ¿Pero no me has escuchado?

\- Te he oído y más me he enamorado… Lo que le pasó a la aldea no fue tu culpa… Fue un accidente y ya has pagado tu condena hace mucho tiempo, Natsu… – él acercó su mano, por primera vez desnuda, hacia mi cara, pero en el último momento frenó su avance y la apartó. Yo le miré algo decepcionada.

\- Realmente ahora mismo me encantaría abrazarte, Lucy.

\- Entonces hazlo.

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

\- No me harás daño.

\- Eso nadie lo puede asegurar.

\- Te lo aseguro yo, no me vas a hacer daño, lo sé – lo veía dudar por lo que decidí dar inicio al abrazo yo. Parecía sorprendido pero aceptó de inmediato, aunque seguía sin tocarme con sus manos. Pude percibir como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Habían sido demasiados años sumidos en la soledad, demasiados años siendo despreciado y tratado como un monstruo. Demasiados años sin conocer el calor humano. Acerqué mis manos a su rostro y le limpié las lágrimas y el acercó su mano con miedo a mi rostro – No tengas miedo Natsu.

Notaba cierta calidez que se desprendía de sus dedos pero no hacía daño, provocaba un sentimiento muy agradable. Después acercó sus labios a los míos, depositando un pequeño beso sobre estos. La sensación que me provocó aquel contacto era indescriptible. Lo único que podía decir es que… se sentía muy bien. Me sentía satisfecha, aunque aquello duró poco debido a que Natsu se separó repentinamente de mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Él se acercó al arbusto y cogió otra hoja entre sus dedos. Los dos miramos sorprendidos a la hoja. No había sucedido nada y Natsu solo pudo reír. Yo me acerqué a él y lo volví a abrazar con todas mis fuerzas compartiendo su alegría. Se le veía liberado como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Aquel suceso fue el preludio de que algo bueno estaba por llegar.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue volviendo gradualmente a la normalidad. Abandonamos aquella cabaña solitaria y fría junto con el gatito grisáceo, cuyo nombre quedó en Happy, para irnos a vivir al poblado donde Natsu dejaba las hierbas medicinales. Ayudábamos a los habitantes de ese poblado con su abastecimiento. Nos encargábamos sobre todo de la recolección de esas plantas con propiedades curativas.

Al cabo de los años, la leyenda de _Salamander_ fue desapareciendo al igual que el _ritual de las ofrendas_. Había sido realmente el primer y último sacrificio de _Salamander_ y el último de la aldea de Magnolia. Puedo decir que debería de estar agradecida a ese estúpido ritual, porque me condujo a un nuevo camino donde podría hallar la verdadera felicidad. Es verdad que echaba en falta algunas veces a algunos miembros de la aldea, sobre todo a Levy, pero... Creo firmemente que llegará un día en el que nos volveremos a reencontrar. Por ahora, seguiré viviendo mi día a día junto al chico que adoro.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 _Nah, realmente no es el fin. Quedan dos extras._

 _El primer extra se verá la misma historia pero desde la perspectiva de Natsu, nos meteremos en sus pensamientos..._

 _Sean pacientes, y no caigáis en la tentación de ir a la otra página para ver como acaba... Si no lo habéis hecho ya, claro xD_

 _Os mando un beso y un enorme abrazo, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo si así lo queréis! ;D_


	3. Extra (Natsu)

_¡Buenas tardes a todos y todas! Sé que me tardé mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero tuve cierto problema llamado wifi... (Maravilloso Wifi) En fin... Por eso aproveché ahora para subir un nuevo capítulo... aunque más bien es un extra (lo dice el propio título xD)._

 _Cosas a tener en cuenta:_

 _1\. Este extra es todo desde la perspectiva de Natsu._

 _2\. Es por eso que el capítulo tendrá muchas partes que os sonarán... Básicamente sería una transcripción de los dos anteriores capítulos, pero adaptados a la visión de Natsu, por así decirlo... Lo que pasa es que al final hay una sorpresilla, metida a calzador, pero una sorpresilla (¡Uuuh! ¿Qué será? xD)_

 _Pues para descubrirlo hay que leer y por eso os dejo ya con el extra en sí, no sin antes recordaros que la letra en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes y agradecer los seguidores y favoritos de la historia ^^_

 ** _¡Disfrútenlo!_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **EXTRA:** _ **La llegada de la ofrenda (Natsu).**_

Aquella noche que diera la llegada del siete de julio no descansara del todo bien. Quizás porque alguna parte de mi subconsciente sabía perfectamente lo que implicaría ese día de ese año concreto: otra tragedia más. ¿Y todo por qué? Por ese invento de hace cuarenta años, tan conocido como " _ritual de las ofrendas_ ", que se celebraba cada lustro.

Francamente, estaba demasiado harto de aquella pantomima. Lo único que buscaba y ansiaba era un poco de paz… Solo quería vivir de una forma tranquila, cosa que, por cierto, no había logrado por el momento. Habían pasado días y con ellos las semanas, los meses, los años… Muchos años en los que no pude obtener la calma que tanto necesitaba. Fuera adonde fuese acababa teniendo problemas, por esa misma razón desistí de buscar nuevos lugares en los que poder vivir… Visto lo visto, el resultado terminaría siendo siempre el mismo: sería la atracción de feria de todos, al igual que también sería el generador de todos sus miedos.

 _ **Agotador…**_ Pensar en todo aquello era muy cansado. Lo único que podría hacer en esos instantes era rezar para que este año no hubiese tales _ofrendas_ , que no existiesen más sacrificios o que, en caso de haberlos, esta vez poseyesen la inteligencia y la astucia para poder huir y sobrevivir. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que aquellas sinceras plegarias fuesen escuchadas, aunque en el fondo lo dudaba mucho…

Y cada vez más, al percibir ciertos movimientos inusuales procedentes de los bosques. Sí, es cierto: podía sentir la presencia de la gente a una distancia considerable, una habilidad que adquiriera con el paso de los años. Podía escuchar el movimiento de las hojas provocadas, seguramente, por las pisadas de algún individuo… O de varios, como daba a pensar este caso. Si no me equivocaba, aquellos sujetos venían de la aldea de Magnolia, aquella que, desde hace mucho tiempo a causa de un descuido mío, estaba totalmente en ruinas y que ahora era la principal causante de gran parte de mis males.

 _ **Maldita sea…**_

Giré sobre mi cama, quedando de medio lado mirando a la ventana. No pensaba moverme de allí. Esta vez ni me molestaría en salir de mi guarida, no iba a recibir a nadie. Simplemente la dejaría huir desde el primer segundo… Traté de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, cambiando de posición varias veces, pero se veía que Morfeo no estaba dispuesto a acogerme en sus brazos.

 _ **Otro más que me rechazaba… De todos modos… ¿Qué era esta maldita inquietud que estaba sintiendo?**_

Visto que no iba a ser capaz de dormir, decidí dar una vuelta en busca de hierbas medicinales para los poblados más cercanos, como hacía cada mañana. Me preparé con la indumentaria oscura que solía llevar en esa última temporada, la cual estaba hecha de un material especial ignífugo. Cerciorándome de que todo estaba completamente en su sitio y bien colocado, salí de aquella estructura que podría considerarse como mi " _hogar_ ". No era exactamente eso, pero era lo más parecido y lo único a lo que podía aspirar en esos momentos…

Cuando pusiera mi pie fuera de la cabaña, me sorprendió ver a una muchacha vestida de blanco y de cabellos rubios, los cuales brillaban intensamente por el baño de luz procedente de los rayos solares, a pesar de estar cubiertos por aquel absurdo velo. Ella giró sobre sí misma al oír el sonido de la puerta y me miró un poco desconcertada.

Aquella chica se veía bastante joven… Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones bastante expresivos y de un tono achocolatado. No me costaba mucho adivinar la clase de pensamientos que estarían rondando por su mente en esos instantes. Probablemente, no esperaba este tipo de " _bestia_ "…

En cuanto a la chica, había una cosa que debía reconocer y es que era sumamente bella: tenía un cuerpo de infarto, bien formado y bien dotado, con sus debidas curvas. Respecto a su rostro y sus rasgos, lo que podía percibir desde esa distancia me aventuraba a pensar que tampoco iban desencaminados de la palabra perfección. Por si eso fuese poco, la joven sumaba más puntos al no haber huido desde un primer momento, lo que tenía mucho mérito.

\- ¿Otra más? – murmuré con una voz demasiado ronca para mi gusto. Notaba una ligera molestia en mi garganta – ¿O te has perdido? – la respuesta evidente era que no. Nadie salía con ese tipo de vestimentas para pararse justamente frente a mi cabaña si no se trataba de la propia _ofrenda_ , pero bueno… Nunca se sabe. Algunas personas tenían unos pasatiempos muy peculiares.

Ella se quedó observándome curiosa durante un buen rato antes de contestar nada. No se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio, pero no parecía estar asustada. Primera rareza que había notado. La chica se tomaba su tiempo con aquel examen visual, por lo que una de tres: o era muy fascinante observarme, cosa que francamente dudaba mucho, o bien hacía tiempo, o simplemente era sorda… O muda… O las dos cosas. _**Vaya, eso aumentaba el número de opciones…**_ Cuando estuve a punto de decirle algo, ella habló.

\- No…– su voz sonaba inesperadamente sensual. Esperaba que fuese más del tipo dulce. Me acerqué a ella mirándola extrañado. Lo único que podría explicar el que ella aún siga aquí es que está loca, jamada…

\- Sí, ya lo veo… Ese tipo de ropas te delatan– _**Vamos, ese vestido blanquecino que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, el velo que cubría su rostro, las joyas que llevaba puestas y ese ligero toque de maquillaje que resaltaba sus facciones… En fin, cualquiera que estuviese un poco al tanto de la situación sabría lo que era**_ –… ¿Tienes algún problema en el cerebro?– tenía que ser eso, porque otra explicación no hay – ¿O estás esperando a que te coma? **–** pregunté mostrando una sonrisa ladina, mientras le quitaba aquel molesto velo que solo obstaculizaba la visión de sus encantos.

Ya que al menos una se atrevía a acercarse al " _monstruo_ " debía de aprovechar un poco y darme algún gusto. Si era sincero, realmente no me importaría " _comerme_ " a esta chica… Cuanto más la observaba, más atractiva era para mí.

\- ¿Co-comerme?– repitió nerviosa. Al fin comenzaba a actuar de una forma coherente.

\- Claro… ¿No eres el sacrificio, perdón, " _la ofrenda_ " de la aldeucha? – pregunté con un deje irónico. Cada vez que mencionaba ese ritual no podía evitar reír. Eran tan absurdo y tan sin sentido…

\- ¿Y qué pasa si lo soy?– respondió… ¿a la defensiva?

 _ **¿Estaba a la defensiva?**_ Sería una loca, pero tenía agallas… las cosas como son. Definitivamente, aquella mujer distaba mucho de las _ofrendas_ que me presentaran con anterioridad los aldeanos…

\- Que cualquiera que estuviese en tu pellejo huiría despavorida…– se le escapó una mueca que solo me dio la razón.

\- Bueno, pues yo no huyo… Porque… ¿De qué sirve huir si me vas a atrapar?

La observé con una ceja enarcada… No me esperaba semejante respuesta, como tampoco me esperaba ese sentimiento de inquietud al oírla. _**¿Qué pasaba con aquella rubia?**_ No era quién de entenderla. Por un lado, era combativa, pero, por otro… parecía resignarse con aquella situación.

 _ **Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?**_

\- … Eres rara… – me di la vuelta para dirigirme al bosque que conducía a otro poblado distinto del que provenía la rubia – Haz lo que gustes…– _**Como si me importara lo que te pueda suceder.**_

Me había ido de mi hogar para pasear por aquella zona verdosa en la búsqueda de plantas con propiedades curativas. Aunque me abstenía de mantener algún tipo de contacto con la gente, debido a ciertas circunstancias personales, ello no significaba que no conociera sus necesidades.

No sé cuando empecé con todo esto, pero de alguna forma me fui convirtiendo en el proveedor de medicinas para los poblados más cercanos. Quizás se debiera a aquello que había sucedido años atrás, cuando viera a un niño desmayado en medio del bosque en las primeras horas de la noche a punto de fallecer… No pude ignorarlo y, sin darme cuenta, comencé a curarlo. Bueno, en realidad solo le hice primeros auxilios e hice una señal para que pudiese ser encontrado. Desde ese día, me dediqué a ayudar a la gente de manera encubierta. No necesitaba agradecimientos de algún tipo, no lo merecía. Aquello solo lo hacía por propio egoísmo para redimirme de mis pecados.

Cuando recolectara las plantas medicinales, las dejé como siempre metidas en distintos saquitos en la frontera que delimitaba el poblado y el bosque. Después, me quedé un rato observando desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol la vida de aquellos individuos. Era a lo único que podía aspirar, ya que yo no podía entablar algún tipo de relación con la gente.

Los envidiaba. Realmente, envidiaba a aquellas personas. No es que gozasen de muchas riquezas, más bien todo lo contrario. Eran tan solo humildes que luchaban por sobrevivir, pero, no obstante, lo que ellos tenían yo… lo añoraba.

Alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien compartir las alegrías y las penas. Alguien con quien disfrutar de un poco de compañía… Alguien que pudiese aportar aquella calidez que necesitaba el corazón de toda persona… La soledad era algo que ya estaba muy visto para mí, pero… no me quedaba de otra. Yo no era como ellos… ya no. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había perdido todo signo de humanidad.

No me di cuenta, pero, entre una cosa y otra, llegó la noche. Luego de que reflexionara sobre mi " _maravillosa_ " vida, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era regresar a mi guarida. No esperaba que se fuese a producir algún tipo de cambio en mi monótona vida hasta que en mi visión se interceptó la imagen de cierta rubia durmiendo apoyada contra una de las paredes laterales de la cabaña. _**¿Sería aquello algún tipo de espejismo creado por mi mente ante mis necesidades sociales?**_ Tenía que ser eso, pues no me creía que la rubia aún permaneciese allí. Me acerqué a lo que creía yo una alucinación y, para mayor sorpresa, descubrí que aquello era real.

 _ **¿Qué está pasando, qué significa esto?**_

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿En serio estás esperando a que te coma?– pregunté escéptico.

\- Si quisieras comerme ya lo habrías hecho… Estoy sola y no tengo escapatoria… – me reí, no lo pude controlar. Aquella chica era interesante y quizás algo inteligente… O no. Según como se mire, claro.

\- ¿Y no puedes pensar que a lo mejor no hice ningún movimiento porque quiero jugar con mi presa?

\- ¿Y qué sentido tendría hacer eso? **–** _ **Verdaderamente fascinante.**_

\- Mujer, son cinco años de sequía a la espera de un nuevo juguete, tengo que entretenerme un poco de alguna forma…

\- Pues haz lo que gustes, no pienso huir – _**¿Valiente o desinteresada? Esa es la cuestión.**_

\- Ya… Apuesto lo que quieras a que huirás en cualquier momento que tengas oportunidad– _ **¡¿Pero qué puñetas estoy diciendo?!**_

\- Si no lo hice en un principio, dudo mucho que lo haga después… – _**Punto a su favor.**_

\- A veces la espera a que suceda algo de lo que eres consciente puede martirizar mucho más de lo que crees– _**Como cuando sabes que un ser querido va a desaparecer y estás obligado a observarlo, impotente, además de soportarlo sin poder hacer nada, quedándote solo con tu frustración.**_ _ **Maldita sea…**_

\- ¿Y qué gano si no huyo?

\- Más tiempo de vida, por el momento…

\- Bueno… No tengo nada que perder… Tampoco podría volver a la aldea…– la miré durante un fragmento de segundo. Sigo pensando que hay algo que no cuadraba con esta chica.

\- No tienes interés por tu vida, ¿verdad?– se me escapó en alto sin querer.

\- ¿Me estás llamando suicida? – parecía ofendida.

\- Si no te gusta, puedes decir que eres temeraria…

\- Bonita forma de tapar lo que realmente quieres decir… – reí con cierto sarcasmo ante la respuesta de la rubia. Era tan contradictoria, pero a la vez tan fascinante…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas piquito de oro?

\- Lucy – _**Mmm… el nombre le queda.**_

\- Muy bien Lucy, ¿iniciamos la apuesta?– dije ofreciéndole la mano.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me regalas?– _**La joven estaba bien atenta.**_

\- Eso depende de ti… En función de cuanto me entretengas y también en función de si escapas o no…

\- Te dije que no iba a huir **–** _ **Me encantaría creerte hermosura, no sabes cuánto…**_

\- Ya veremos… Entonces qué… ¿Aceptas la oferta?– ella miró pensativa mi mano cubierta por el guante de cuero negro y después acercó la suya para darme un apretón de manos.

Me deshice de su mano rápidamente, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico o lo que fuese aquello desde hace años. Sin esperar mucho más, desaparecí de su vista mientras que ella permanecía con una mirada ausente, quizás, asimilando lo que acabara de hacer.

Francamente, por muchas agallas que tuviese la muchacha, nadie me aseguraba el que no se largara esa misma noche… Y no sé por qué me entristecía tanto ese pensamiento. En realidad, eso sería lo mejor para ella: que se fuese y se salvase. Tenía muchas más luces que las anteriores _ofrendas_ , eso no lo dudaba. Se las podría apañar bien y sobrevivir, pero… había algo en mi interior que pedía a gritos que no se fuera de mi lado…

 _ **No seas tonto, Natsu.**_

Fui a hacerme la cena rápidamente, preparando un caldo con los ingredientes que contaba. Dudé de si hacer de más pues, quién sabe, a lo mejor mi " _invitada_ " se dignaba a quedarse a dormir la primera noche. Al final, acabé haciendo de más, si luego sobraba ya vería la forma de dárselo a alguien…

Como me encontraba demasiado cansado, me fui directo a la cama para ver si así podía descansar de este día tan largo. En cierto momento de la noche, sentí a alguien entrar. _**Probablemente se trate de mi encantadora cautiva…**_ Intentaba ser prudente pero, por muy sigilosa que fuese, mis sentidos eran muy sensibles al más mínimo movimiento y ruido. Y tampoco servía mucho el ser silenciosa si se tenía un organismo tan escandaloso como el que ella poseía. Se me escapó una risita al oír el gimoteo de sus tripas. Eso sí que era una bestia: los rugidos procedentes de su vientre eran propios de un dragón. Me tuve que contener las ganas de salir de mi cuarto para soltar algún comentario al respecto, no quería delatarla…

Cuando dejé de oír ruidos, salí con cuidado de mi cuarto y ahí estaba la rubia: durmiendo en una silla del comedor. La luz de la luna caía directamente sobre su rostro, dándole un aura misteriosa, además de hacerle ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. La miré durante unos cuantos minutos, pensativo.

Ella dormía plácidamente, sin algún tipo de preocupación. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente acorde a su lenta respiración y de vez en cuando sus labios emitían un pequeño suspiro. _**¿Cómo podía estar durmiendo tan tranquila en la casa de un monstruo?**_ Me resultaba tan novedoso a la vez que desconcertante todo eso que estaba viviendo con ella en menos de un día…

No sé en qué momento había cogido entre mis brazos a la rubia, pero el hecho era que de forma automática la cambié de sitio. Ver que mi cuerpo actuara por sí solo de aquella forma me alarmó, pero me tranquilicé al instante. No debería de haber ningún problema, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto, aislado de cualquier contacto… No iba a pasar nada…

Alejé a Lucy de aquella silla incómoda para dejarla descansar sobre el único sillón que allí había. Era lo más cómodo de lo que disponía… Acto seguido, cogí la colcha blanca que descansaba sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sillón y rodeé con ella su cuerpo. Ella se movió un poco, acurrucándose contra la colcha en un gesto sumamente tierno.

La seguí contemplando un poco más y finalmente regresé a mi habitación, cerrándola con llave. Me desperté en la madrugada y por suerte Lucy no se había levantado aún. Tenía que hacer algo con ella. Visto lo que me provocaba aquella mujer, lo mejor sería apartarme de ella. Tenía que alejarme, evitarla… cualquier cosa era válida. Cuanto menos la viese, mejor… No quería ilusionarme con su compañía, pues ella no iba a permanecer a mi lado y de eso era totalmente consciente. Prefería no encariñarme mucho con Lucy, porque luego la pérdida podría ser mucho más dolorosa y devastadora y yo… no iba aguantar otra más.

Salí de la cabaña en silencio, dejando a la rubia descansar en el sillón y me dirigí al bosque de siempre. Por el camino observé las tumbas que se hallaban desperdigadas en la extensión de aquella zona frondosa. Allí descansaban los cuerpos, o lo que quedara de ellos, de las antiguas _ofrendas_. Yo mismo me había encargado de hacer esas tumbas con mis propias manos. Estaban un poco descuidadas, algunas más que otras, por lo que decidí limpiarlas. Me deshice de la suciedad de las losas y, acto seguido, corté unas flores silvestres para dejarlas al lado de cada tumba, tratando de honrar la memoria de aquellas mujeres a las que apenas conocía, pero que fallecieran a mi causa… Encendí un poco de incienso, que llevara de casualidad para dejarlo en Fairy Tail. Así se llamaba el poblado que solía visitar a diario. Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, velando por aquellas almas que tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse conmigo, para luego proseguir con mi camino y con mi día a día.

Los días pasaron, completando las semanas y en todo ese tiempo logré lo que buscaba: evitar a Lucy, aquella rubia perseverante que aún no había abandonado mi cabaña. _**Esa mujer estaba definitivamente loca… ¿Qué la ataba aquí? ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se alejara de mí y de cualquier tipo de peligro?**_

Durante esos días, me iba muy temprano en la mañana y volvía muy tarde en la noche y yo seguía viéndola allí, durmiendo en el exterior. Últimamente, en lo alto de la copa de un árbol, lo que me hizo gracia, porque ella ya durmiera dentro de la cabaña… Y yo, cada noche, cogía la colcha blanca para arroparla con ella, para que no se resfriara ya que las noches podían llegar a ser muy frías en el bosque. Después, involuntariamente, me quedaba contemplándola como un completo bobo y, cuando me daba cuenta, volvía de inmediato a mi guarida.

Eso formaba parte de mi nueva rutina, como el preparar comida en grandes cantidades para que a ella no le faltase de nada. Sabía perfectamente que Lucy entraba en la cabaña cuando no estaba en casa, no solo para comer, si no para hacer otras cosas que no me gustaban tanto, como examinar mis pertenencias. Entendía el porqué lo hacía y a la vez no, es decir… ella me estaba investigando, examinando, como si tratase de juzgar algo, pero… _**¿Por qué perdía el tiempo haciendo eso en vez de estar huyendo como debería?**_ No sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente…

Pero eso no era todo. De pronto, ella comenzó a seguirme. Ella, seguirme. Lo más gracioso de todo es que la rubia creyó que no me diera cuenta. Era bastante inocente en ese aspecto… Sin embargo, yo logré despistarla en el último segundo y desaparecí de su vista. Ese era mi secreto. Ella no tenía que saber nada, no tenía que acercarse a mí… no debía darse cuenta de la realidad porque luego pasaría una desgracia.

Esa misma noche, en medio del bosque, encontré un gatito grisáceo con ciertos reflejos azulados maltratado y lleno de heridas. Me dio tanta lástima aquel pobre animalito que sin darme cuenta lo llevé en brazos a mi hogar con el fin de curarlo. Ni podía ignorar a una persona malherida, y por lo que se ve, tampoco podía ignorar a un animal en las mismas condiciones. Cuando llegara a la cabaña, entré al baño a por un botiquín para tratar las heridas del minino. Me senté en el sillón de la sala y dejé al gato entre mis piernas, mientras comenzaba a limpiar la sangre. El gato me miraba de reojo con una expresión adolorida, pero no se movía ni un poco, dejando que hiciese mi labor.

\- Lo siento pequeño, pero tienes que aguantar – le dije en un murmullo, mientras realizaba las curas. Este meneó su cabeza contra mi pierna, como si aceptara lo que decía.

Aquel gato era sumamente manso y cariñoso, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el cariño que mostraba aquel felino y le sonreí abiertamente. El minino me miraba con absoluta devoción lo que me sorprendió. Me hizo sentir bien… Incluso llegó a aliviar una parte de mi solitario corazón. Sentía una tremenda complicidad con aquel gato… _**Algo extraño, ¿no?**_

\- Ya estás – él maulló y me daba con su patita, como pudo, en mi rodilla. Volví a reír y acaricié su cuello, sin deshacerme de los guantes que cubrían mi mano – Bueno pequeño, yo me tengo que ir a dormir, tú siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras – dicho eso, dejé al gato sobre el sillón y me fui a mi habitación con el propósito de dormir, no sin antes cubrir a la rubia con la colcha blanca.

Al día siguiente, me desperté en la madrugada y conmigo Lucy, la cual se dispuso a seguirme nuevamente. _**Qué insistente…**_ La verdad es que desistí casi inmediatamente de hacer cualquier tipo de truco para despistarla. Si no era hoy, sería mañana... A esas alturas, me parecía a mí que esa mujer no se iba a ir nunca, lo que me hizo sentir algo muy contradictorio que iba desde la felicidad más profunda hasta la ansiedad.

Actúe como lo hacía normalmente cada mañana y guié la rubia hasta Fairy Tail, mostrándole un nuevo lugar donde podría vivir su vida lejos de mí. Yo seguía haciendo mi labor de recoger plantas medicinales sin atender a nada más, mientras que la rubia dejó de seguirme desde que la dejara en la frontera de Fairy Tail. Por mi parte, continué con mis visitas a los distintos poblados cercanos, al igual que me dediqué a recoger ciertos víveres para mi hogar.

Como siempre, regresé en la noche y, nada más llegar a mi guarida, mi corazón se sobrecogió al ver a aquella mujer de cabellos rubios durmiendo contra la pared de la cabaña, como la primera noche… _**¿Por qué seguía a mi lado?**_ No lo entendía, no comprendía nada… Entré un momento en la casa donde estaba también el gatito que acogiera la noche anterior y fui a por la colcha. Rodeé su cuerpo como muchas otras noches y la vi fijamente.

 _ **¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Lucy? Me estás dando esperanzas…**_

\- Eres persistente, a pesar de que te he dado muchas oportunidades para escapar… Hasta te mostré un poblado donde podrías sobrevivir. Entonces, ¿por qué…? – suspiré… Si esto seguía así, no iba a acabar bien. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Regresé a la cabaña, preparé la cena y comí algo. Antes de irme a dormir, hice las curas del pequeño minino y este entró a mi habitación para dormir en una esquina de mi cama, hecho bolita. Me desperté temprano, como todas la mañanas, y me dispuse a desayunar. El gato sin nombre paseaba entre el escaso mobiliario del recinto para después pasearse entre mis piernas, jugando con ellas con sus patas. Yo me reí y me levanté para fregar lo sucio, mientras trataba de marear al gato, de vez en cuando, con el dedo. Cuando iba a salir, me vi sorprendido por la puerta, ya que se abriera por sí sola, para después encontrarme con la causante de tal acto: Lucy. De milagro no chocamos…

\- Anda, sigues aquí– me hice el tonto.

\- Sabes perfectamente que sí– me cortó ella, enfrentándome por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo.

\- Sinceramente, no sabía nada.

\- Eres un penoso mentiroso **–** decía ella mirándome de una forma que no supe descifrar.

\- ¿Tú crees?– expresé con cierta burla. Necesitaba alejarla.

\- ¿Qué escondes? – preguntó de pronto, pillándome desprevenido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? **–** murmuré confuso.

\- A mí no me engañas… **–** _ **¿Qué diablos…?**_ **–** Te he estado observando. Tú no eres ningún monstruo, no comes a nadie… De hecho… Eres amable. Solo que lo muestras con torpeza.

\- ¿Qué? **–** cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

\- El gato…

\- ¿El gato?– _**¿Qué tiene que ver el pequeño felino?**_

\- Lo acogiste cuando estaba herido. Reconozco que en un primer momento pensé que te lo ibas a comer… – rió sin ganas – Mi error.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?– estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada por aquella idea disparatada de la rubia, mientras que ella solo pudo desviar la mirada avergonzada.

\- Y luego están los niños de ese poblado… **–** prosiguió – Les diste la medicina que necesitaban y a mí… Me cuidaste. Solo que no fui capaz de darme cuenta desde un principio, porque fui necia y una prejuiciosa **–** decía mostrando desprecio a sí misma.

\- Lucy…

\- Desde el primer momento que te vi **–** me cortó ella **–** sentí que algo no encajaba en toda la historia. Y, finalmente, lo pude probar… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué surgió el ritual?

\- … Vaya, has estado estudiándome a fondo… ¿Acaso te intereso? – decía tratando de evadir el tema en cuestión.

\- ¿Estás huyendo de mí?– parecía decepcionada.

\- … Realmente eres tenaz…

\- ¿Quién eres _Salamander_? – ella pedía sinceridad con su mirada.

\- Para empezar no me llamo _Salamander_ , me llamo Natsu.

\- Eres humano, ¿verdad?

\- Eso creo… – murmuré apartando la vista.

\- ¿Crees? Esa mirada… **–** _ **¿Por qué se veía tan dolida?**_

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi mirada?– pregunté a duras penas.

\- Siempre te ves tan solitario… No entiendo como alguien tan amable ha acabado así… – ella acercó su delicada mano, temerosa, a mi cara… _**¿Estaba a punto de hacer lo que yo creía que iba a hacer?**_ Me quedé en shock durante un segundo, pero reaccioné a tiempo apartándome casi al instante, impidiendo tal contacto. _**¿Pero en qué estaba pensando esa chica?**_ – Ya veo… **–** su rostro se contrajo, como si estuviese a punto de llorar y yo entendía cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, cuando vi su intento de huir de la cabaña, la detuve con mi mano sin pensarlo.

\- No es lo que piensas…

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – solté su brazo cabizbajo… Tenía que contarle la verdad.

\- … Te voy a explicar mi historia… Y su relación con el ritual de tu pueblo. Todo comenzó hace 150 años… – me miró escéptica. Se me escapó una risotada amarga al verla así – Sí, no me equivoqué. 150. Te explicaré todo, pero a cambio te pido que no me interrumpas…– me miró fijamente, mientras que yo proseguía con la historia – Provenía de una familia humilde y me había enamorado de una chica noble. Su hermana, una hechicera inmersa en las artes oscuras, estaba encaprichada de mí y no pudo aceptar ese hecho. Nos dio un ultimátum y como no respondimos como quería me maldijo.

\- … ¿Te maldijo? – repitió confusa. No me creía… _**¿Y qué esperabas?**_

\- Son 150 años Lucy… Congeló mi tiempo. Me hizo un ser inmortal… Yo no moriría, pero ello no implicaba que no sintiera dolor. Sufriría cualquier tipo de tormento, pero yo no moriría por nada… Había detenido mi tiempo y me atrapó en este cuerpo joven que ahora no me correspondería.

\- Eso es…

\- ¿Una locura?– completé lo que seguramente pasó por su mente **–** No te lo niego, vivir más de 150 años te puede llevar a la locura. Sobre todo cuando caminas hacia delante sin avanzar. Pero ahí no se quedó én maldijo mi cuerpo de otro modo... – ella me miraba como si se estuviese produciendo un debate interno en su mente.

\- ¿En qué sentido? **–** _ **Un momento… ¿Creía lo que le decía?**_

Miré un momento al pequeño arbusto que había al lado de la cabaña. Me quité el guante que siempre ocultaba mi mano y cogí una hoja rápidamente. Esta comenzó a arder en llamas a causa de mi segunda maldición. A Lucy se le escapó un grito ahogado al ver tal fenómeno.

\- Todo lo que toco se quema, se seca, se destruye bajo mis llamas. Traté de controlarlo, pero me resultó imposible. Solo lo puedo mantener aislado con esta indumentaria específica. Este " _poder_ " me llevó al camino de la soledad… Estuve vagando mucho tiempo viendo cosas que no quería ver, observando las distintas perspectivas y viendo cómo iba siendo abandonado por todos aquellos por los que llegué a sentir algún tipo de afecto llegado el momento final. Hace cuarenta años llegué a este lugar… Me pareció el más adecuado para mí. Vivir como un ermitaño en una aldea olvidada… Sin embargo, me descuidé y sin querer incendié la aldea. La destruí y ya viste cual fue el resultado… Por eso evito el contacto. No quiero hacer daño… **–** rectifiqué **–** no quiero hacerte daño.

Quería acabar con todo ese dolor que llevaba cargando todos esos años. Quería acabar con todo aquel daño que había provocado durante demasiado tiempo. Solo quería paz, nada más… Ya no pedía absolutamente nada más.

\- Y fue por eso que nació el ritual…– reflexionó la rubia en alto.

\- …El Jefe de tu pueblo inició esa pantomima de las _ofrendas_. Yo no quería nada de eso… Lo que sucedió fue un descuido que no tiene perdón, pero no lo hice con un propósito. No buscaba atemorizar al poblado. Después del incendio empezaron con las _ofrendas_ – solté haciendo una mueca **–** Ofrecieron a una chica joven y como vieron que no sucedía nada malo, creyendo que era por esa causa, comenzaron con ese absurdo ritual cada lustro…

\- ¿Y qué fueron de ellas?– tragué duro.

\- La primera se suicidó en el momento que llegó. Estaba aterrada… Aún recuerdo el temor que revelaba su rostro y su angustia– acordarme de aquella mujer de cabellos castaños siempre me ponía los nervios de punta. Como se hirió a sí misma hasta tal punto de matarse para evitar estar cerca de mí **–** La gente teme lo desconocido… – reflexioné –Las siguientes se movieron entre el suicidio y la muerte accidental.

\- ¿Muerte accidental?

\- Escaparon el primer día, pero no sabían desarrollarse bien en los bosques. Se perdían y acababan siendo el alimento de los animales salvajes… Lobos, para que me entiendas. Por eso, algunos llegaron a ver sus restos y pensaron que había sido yo… **–** restos que estaban en pésimas condiciones. Aquello parecía un matadero, con todos sus cuerpos descuartizados…

Mis recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de aquella rubia al escuchar mi historia completa. Probablemente sea por miedo y por pena hacia esas mujeres… _**¿Por qué más podría ser?**_

\- No es justo… **–** murmuró de pronto entre sollozos.

\- ¿Lucy? – la llamé preocupado.

\- No es justo todo el dolor que has tenido que cargar **–** _ **¿Cómo?**_ **–** No es justo que te hayan obligado a seguir tal vida… Si solo… si solo se diesen cuenta de la verdad… Si solo hubiese llegado antes… **–** _ **¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Se estaba lamentando por mí?**_ Era increíble, esa mujer era demasiado buena conmigo. Una bondad que no merecía tener…

\- Eres tan extraña – solté con tanto cariño que me sorprendió, pero era lógico. _**¿Cómo no iba a sentir afecto por esa rubia siendo como era?**_ –pero es lo que me gusta de ti. No huiste de mí cuando esperaba que lo hicieras. Y no solo no huyes, sino que lloras por mí… Realmente eres una persona muy en un principio te traté mal, me diste una oportunidad y eso no lo voy a olvidar. Gracias, Lucy… Pero siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué no huiste? ¿Por qué permaneciste a mi lado?

\- Yo tampoco lo sé… Supongo porque quería conocer un poco más el origen de todo esto y lo que escondía tu soledad…

\- ¿Acaso nunca sentiste miedo?– esta mujer cada vez me sorprendía más.

\- Nunca, es más… De hecho…– decía en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

\- ¿Qué?– murmuré confuso, observando sus pasos.

\- Te quiero **–** _ **Mentira. No es posible… No es verdad.**_

\- … ¿Estás loca?– me puse nervioso. _**¿Cómo iba a ser eso cierto?**_

\- Lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, pero me enamoré de ti– insistía.

\- ¿Pero no me has escuchado? **–** _ **Por Dios, Lucy… ¿Qué estás diciendo?**_

\- Te he oído y más me he enamorado… Lo que le pasó a la aldea no fue tu culpa… Fue un accidente y ya has pagado tu condena hace mucho tiempo Natsu…

No podía más… Lucy había derribado mis defensas. Sus sentimientos me habían alcanzado. Mi mano, por primera vez desnuda después de cuarenta años, se iba acercando temerosa al rostro de Lucy, mientras que yo no podía parar de contemplar su rostro. Sin embargo, en un momento frené el avance, justo cuando mi cerebro me advirtiera del peligro que podría correr Lucy si mi mano llegaba a tocar su rostro. Aparté mi mano en el último segundo, no iba a hacerle daño. Ella me miró decepcionada y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos.

\- Realmente ahora mismo me encantaría abrazarte, Lucy.

\- Entonces hazlo–lo dijo casi a modo de súplica.

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

\- No me harás daño– murmuró con tal certeza que me aturdió.

\- Eso nadie lo puede asegurar.

\- Te lo aseguro yo, no me vas a hacer daño, lo sé – dudé. Pero la duda se disipó en el momento en que ella tomó la iniciativa con el abrazo. Me sorprendió, pero lo acepté de inmediato, aunque evitaba tocarla con mi mano descubierta. Pude percibir como las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Me abrumaban las acciones de aquella chica. Me abrumaban todavía más sus sentimientos y los míos. Ella se había acercado a mí voluntariamente y me había dado lo que tanto necesitaba: amor, calor humano, afecto... Ella acercó sus manos a mi rostro sin ningún temor e hizo un gesto sumamente tierno limpiando mis lágrimas. Por mi parte, reuniendo todo el valor que me quedaba, acerqué mi mano temblorosa a su rostro – No tengas miedo Natsu **–** me dijo la rubia con tal tranquilidad que borró el rastro de miedo que pudiese tener.

Pasé mi mano por su rostro en una rápida, pero tierna, caricia para después acercar mis labios a los suyos, depositando un pequeño beso sobre estos. _**¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había hecho tal gesto? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había querido a una mujer como quería yo a Lucy?**_ Aquel ligero contacto me resultó tremendamente agradable, e incluso me dejé llevar… Pero en cierto momento deshice aquella unión… No había sucedido nada. No pasara nada, no la había quemado, nada… _**¿Entonces…?**_ Me separé repentinamente de ella, dirigiéndome al arbusto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó ella perdida con mis acciones.

Cogí una de las hojas del arbusto, mientras ella se quedaba viendo lo que hacía. Los dos miramos sorprendidos a la hoja. No había sucedido nada. No se había quemado, estaba intacta. _**No me lo podía creer…**_ Comencé a reírme embriagado por una felicidad que jamás creí volver a tener. Había dejado de ser un monstruo… había recuperado mi humanidad, al menos en ese aspecto. Lucy se acercó a mí y me volvió a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas, compartiendo mi alegría, llorando de felicidad. Yo rodeé la espalda de la chica fuertemente, sintiendo la calidez humana que tanto había añorado tiempo atrás. _**Era libre…**_ Podría vivir como una persona normal. _**Esta vez sí…**_ Así lo sentía y todo gracias a la persona que tenía frente a mí. _**Todo fue gracias a ella.**_

\- Gracias Lucy, gracias… **–** dije contra su oído profundamente agradecido, manteniendo aquel abrazo.

\- Natsu… **–** la besé en los labios con absoluta devoción. Ella se aferraba a mi cuello, profundizando el beso.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, reconociéndose, explorándose la una a la otra en un baile lento, pausado y lleno de calidez. Una de mis manos fue a parar a su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras apartaba uno de sus mechones rubios. Ella suspiraba contra mis labios mientras seguíamos con aquel beso y se aferraba cada vez más a mi cuello, en un abrazo anhelante. La conduje al interior de la cabaña y la guié hasta mi cuarto, el cual dejara abierto. Cerré la puerta como pude, sin todavía abandonar el beso, y recosté a la rubia en mi cama, comenzando a desnudarnos.

Lucy me quitaba la camiseta de manga larga oscura que cubría me cuerpo, aprovechando tal acto para explorar tímidamente cada músculo de mi torso. Por mi parte, yo acariciaba sus largas piernas sin despojarla de su vestido, dejando que ella hiciese lo que más deseara. Cuando ella se deshiciera de mi camiseta, yo me deshice torpemente de su vestido dejando a la vista sus generosos atributos. Me separé de sus labios para depositar pequeños besos en la curvatura de su cuello, llegando hasta su clavícula y descendiendo a la zona de sus pechos, intercambiando caricias a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Ella examinaba e investigaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos, recorriendo mi pecho y cada músculo de mi espalda con tiernas caricias, mientras que yo me dispuse a atacar uno de sus pechos con mi lengua. Ella arqueó su espalda al notar el contacto de mi lengua sobre su montículo, la cual lo acariciaba trazando pequeños círculos, mientras que mi otra mano masajeaba con delicadeza el otro desatendido. Realicé los mismos movimientos alternado un pecho y otro y atrapaba con mis dientes la parte más sensible de aquella zona, lo que provocó un pequeño grito de la rubia que trató de ocultar con su mano.

Dirigí una de mis manos a su intimidad para lubricarla con el movimiento de mis dedos y ella solo jadeaba con timidez ante mis caricias en su parte más íntima. Aparté la mano blanquecina de la rubia de su boca para poder oír sus gemidos. Quería oírla, necesitaba escucharla… Cuando viera que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, me deshice de la última prenda que la cubría parcialmente, al igual que me quitara los pantalones y junto a ellos, la ropa interior, dejando a la vista mi virilidad ya erecta.

Introduje mi miembro en su sexo, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, y ella, en ese mismo instante, enredó sus piernas en mi cintura. Para mi sorpresa, aquella persona que parecía tan inocente, no era virgen y, cuando ella se percatara de mi rostro, apartó la vista hacia otro lado para no verme a los ojos. Volteé su cara y la besé en los labios con ternura, mientras iniciaba el vaivén de mis caderas a un ritmo lento pero profundo, totalmente placentero.

\- ¿No te importa?– susurró ella de pronto. Realmente aquella chica llegaba a ser muy tierna cuando se lo proponía.

\- No me preocupa Luce, ahora el tiempo es nuestro **–** ella me agarró el rostro y me besó.

Seguía metiéndome más en ella, incrementando el ritmo de las embestidas de una forma gradual hasta que llegó un momento en el que dejé de pensar y de ser tan cuidadoso, siendo algo más brusco con las estocadas. Ella como respuesta arañaba mi espalda, jadeando contra mis labios. Aprensé sus labios en un beso mucho más salvaje que los que nos lleváramos dando y contrasté aquella agresividad con el agarre suave de su mano, entrelazando mis dedos junto con los de ella en el momento en que llegamos al culmen de nuestro placer, invocando cada uno el nombre del otro.

\- Te quiero **–** dijo Luce con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, con su cuerpo sufriendo pequeños temblores ante el orgasmo que acabara de tener. Yo me quedé un rato en la misma posición todavía dentro de ella. Besé las distintas facciones de aquel hermoso rostro y me acerqué a su oído.

\- Te amo Lucy… Me has dado todo lo que deseaba y añoraba. Me has devuelto la esperanza y la felicidad que jamás creí recuperar… Me has devuelto la vida.

\- Y tú le has dado sentido a la mía.

Sonreímos y finalmente los dos caímos a ambos lados de la cama. Ella se acurrucó contra mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, quedándonos así dormidos. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, descansé tranquilo, sin algún tipo de preocupación ni inquietud. Definitivamente, Lucy era la clave. Ella era la portadora de un futuro distinto. Ella era la llave que me llevaría al fin a la felicidad.

* * *

 _Me ha quedado tan ñoño la última parte, lo sé, lo reconozco... ¡Pero es que tenía el día cupcake en el momento en que lo escribí! jajajaja_

 _Por cierto, la sorpresita era ese lemon, que en su momento no tenía previsto meter ahí, pero como dije en un principio fue algo que se introdujo un poco a calzador jajaja_

 _No obstante, en el siguiente y último extra se volverá a meter lemon (ya advierto) y además os diré que se mostrará un poco el futuro de estos dos tortolitos._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre digo: los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos ^^_

 _Os mando un beso, un fuerte abrazo y no sé... suerte, ¿por qué no? Es una gran aliada xD_

 _En fin... ¡Nos veremos en el último capítulo de este fic si así lo queréis! ;D_


End file.
